


Tailor made

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Elbow [5]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Honey Sun. Nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tailor made

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Honey Sun. Nothing belongs to me.

Virginia had no delusions about their relationship. She had heard all the rumours- Roy Steel womaniser, a drunk, not to be trusted- but she had thought there was something different about her. The fact they were so ambitious, so brilliant, so similar had made her think they could make their relationship work. As his new friend had pointed out, the similarities caused friction, and they probably would have been better off if they hadn’t been married and hadn’t tried to be anything other than platonic. But that wasn’t really Roys style, and nor was it hers.


End file.
